Currently, a terminal (such as a mobile phone) is charged by the following two charging modes: {circumflex over (1)} ED after the terminal is full charged, a charging current path is switched off; and {circumflex over (2)} after the terminal is full charged, a battery inside the terminal is subjected to trickle charge, and when the voltage of the battery inside the terminal is reduced to a preset voltage threshold value, the secondary charging is started. The preset voltage threshold value is in the range of 4 to 4.1V.
If the above two charging modes are applied, a terminal is more likely to have the following problems when it has been in a charging state for a long time: in the charging mode {circumflex over (1)}, although a charging current is cut off after charging is completed, the terminal cannot be continuously charged when the terminal carries out a service with high power consumption, the electrical energy of the battery of the terminal is rapidly lost and a charging interval is shortened; and in the charging mode {circumflex over (2)}, after the charging is completed, a charging circuit cannot be normally switched off and the terminal would be kept in the charging state for a long time, thereby causing the heating of the terminal body, resulting in an energy waste, even generating a potential safety hazard.
By applying the two charging modes to a terminal, the service life of a battery inside the terminal is shortened and the user experience is influenced.